Cocky Conscious
by jemilyislife666
Summary: THIS MAKES NO SENSE BUT NEITHER DO I. Quinntana scene in the beginning bc Idk. Brittberry. Disclaimer: *CRIES HER HEART OUT WHILE EATING ICE CREAM* *WHISPERS "IT S NOT MINE! WHY?*


'Hey, sweet ass.' Santana winks at Quinn.

The blonde rolls her eyes and turns once again to her friends while Santana tries to hide the hurt on her face while she sits three chairs away from the small group.

'I swear she never gives up.'

Brittany chuckles at the comment while Rachel shakes her head, amused with yet another try of the cheerleader for Quinn to accept her on a date.

'Honestly, Quinn, why don't you just go out with her, **just once**, so she'll leave you alone?' Rachel says, leaning her head against Brittany's shoulder.

'Why don't **you **go out with her so she'll leave me alone?' Quinn says back with a glare. 'I don't like that arrogant prude. She's just trying to get into my pants anyways.'

'First of all, just because I'm single at the moment does not mean I would go out with anyone. Secondly, why did you said 'anyways'?'

'Whatever, Berry.' Quinn rolls her eyes again and leans back in her chair, just in time to see Mr. Schue walk in (late as ever).

'Hi, guys! How's everyone today?' He rubs his hands against one another excited and looks around to see dull faces looking back at him.

'I'm not in my best today, actually.' Santana says and every head in the room snaps to look at her with confusion and surprise.

'Why-why's that, Santana?' The teacher asks, in shock he actually got an answer.

'Well, you see, I like this girl and I told her I like her and I asked her out but she rejected me, clearly so.' Her face falls for a second but she quickly hides it.

'I'm sorry, Santana, that's-' Mr. Schue tries to say but Santana interrupts him.

'But I didn't gave up. I've been telling her how beautiful and hot she is because she's been in a situation that got her prior confident self not believing she's gorgeous and not believing that she has a rocking body; so I've told her but now she thinks I'm just trying to get into her pants. And I'm not, okay? Yes, one day I'd like to make love to her but on **her** terms and when **she **wants to. I would never push her into anything and I know my reputation says something else but I don't go around grabbing a chick and making her have sex with me, alright? And yes, the mighty Santana Lopez **did** say 'making love' and not 'get some' or 'fuck her'. Deal with it because my hearts beats out of pace when I'm with her and I want her to be mine forever and, yes, I know a person isn't property but this girl is like an angel to me. I need her, okay? Her smile takes my breath away _every fucking time_ I look at her and her laugh is _just contagious_ and I don't give a shit about what anyone else says because this girl means the world to me and Jesus Fucking Christ, my life's been brighter every since I met her! She's just –_ugh_. And I just want to thank her for making my life so much worth it and so much better.'

Everyone steals glances at each other, not knowing what to say.

'Damn, Lopez, I didn't know you could feel anything 'sides anger, arousal and insults.' Puck says, everyone bursting out laughing to try to ease the situation at hand.

Santana and Quinn, tough, are merely looking at each other.

_Please, believe me, Quinn._

The blonde's eyes wide in shock when she sees so much honesty in the Latina's brown orbs.

The bell rings and everyone asides Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Santana leave the room.

'Quinn? You coming?' The taller blonde asks.

'I'll be there in a second, B.' Quinn answers without adverting her gaze from Santana's eyes.

'C'mon, Britt.' Rachel mumbles, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her out the school.

Santana stands up and sits next to Quinn. She grabs the blonde's hand with both of hers and sighs before looking into hazel eyes.

'You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do that.' She chuckles nervously as she runs her thumbs over soft skin.

Quinn hums uncommently and uses her free hand to cup Santana's cheek, tracing the other girl's jaw with her thumb and Santana closes her eyes while she sighs happily.

'You really meant that?' She whispers.

'Every single word.' Santana whispers back immediately and opens her eyes. 'I think it goes without saying now but I _really_ like you, Quinn.'

Santana leans forward and Quinn freezes and internally panics, thinking the Latina will kiss her but Santana leans her head to the side and nuzzles the blonde's neck, another happy sigh escaping her lips as she closes her eyes once again. Relaxing, Quinn moves her free hand to the girl's back and pulls her closer, closing her eyes as well.

'Can we just stay like this forever?' The brunette asks after a while, her breath tickling Quinn, making her giggle.

'I don't think we can, San. But you can always drive me home so you can hold my hand for some more time.'

The smaller girl frowns and lifts her head.

'You walked to school?'

The blonde giggles again and yes, Santana isn't supposed to smile because Quinn's laughing at her but didn't you heard her? Her laugh is contagious.

'Of course not, silly! Rach drove me and Britt here. But since I sent her away…'

'I'm driving you home.' Santana finishes with a smile, standing up and offering Quinn her hand to help her up. Instead of letting go, the blonde squeezes Santana's hand and intertwines their fingers, making Santana grin like an idiot.

'Quinn? I don't mean to push it or anything but… why did you tensed up just now?'

Quinn bites her lower lip and glances at the other girl before looking down and blushing slightly.

'I've… I've never kissed a girl before. And I've only kissed two guys - Finn and Puck - and with Puck it's just… hazy... All of it.'

Santana nods, understanding what the blonde means and clenching her jaw against Puck. She uses her free hand to lift the girl's head by the chin before putting a lock of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

'We can take it slow, okay? I meant what I said, I'm not going to push you into anything, Quinn.'

It's Quinn's turn to nod, the blonde smiling and leaning forward to lightly brush her lips against Santana's cheek.

'Thank you. That really means a lot.'

Santana hums happily.

'Welcome.' She tugs at their intertwined hands and starts walking to the parking lot.

'Santana?'

'Yes, Quinn?'

'Can we keep whatever this is a secret? I mean, I'm not ashamed of you or anything like that, don't take it the wrong way, it's just that this is new to me and-' Santana stops walking, making Quinn stop walking as well and silences the blonde with a finger to her lips.

'I get it, Quinn. It's totally fine.' She smiles as she pulls her finger from the girl's lips. 'I get it if you want to tell the dwa- I mean Rachel – sorry - and Brittany tough; they're your best friends, after all.' Santana shrugs.

'You really don't mind if I tell them? I can't really lie to those two.'

'Not at all.' She squeezes Quinn's hand. 'And… uhm… is it- I mean- _this_. Can I- I mean if I- shit, this isn't going very well.' The brunette scratches the back of her head and chuckles nervously.

Quinn covers her mouth with her hand to muffle her laugh.

'Oh, that's good. Mock the nervous girl.'

'I'm sorry, San.' Quinn says when her laugh subdues. 'But you're _adorable _when you're nervous.'

'The- I am **not** adorable. I'm badass!' She says with a pout.

'Of course. 'Cause badass people always pout when they don't get their way.'

Santana crosses her arms and her bottom lip trembles. Quinn wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on Santana's shoulder. The Latina stills manages not to hug her back for five seconds (and she internally cheers because to her it seems like a really long time) before she groans and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck.

'Are you going to tell me what you were trying to say or should I try to guess?' The blonde asks.

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before rushing out her question against Quinn's shoulder.

'Can-I-be-your-girlfriend?'

Quinn's eyebrows go through the roof. She pulls back slightly to look at Santana in the eyes but the brunette still has her own ones closed. She squeezes Santana's waist and leans her forehead against an olive skinned one.

'Yes.' She whispers.

Santana opens her eyes and snaps her head up.

'HOLY SHIT, SERIOUSLY?!' She screams.

Quinn giggles and pulls back as she starts walking to the parking lot again.

'Yes, I'm serious.' She says without turning around.

Santana throws her fist into the air in victory and runs to catch up with her _girlfriend_.

.

.

'What you wanna do?' Brittany asks with a smile, swinging their intertwined hands as they walk to the car.

'I'm not sure… What do you have in mind?' Rachel opens the doors that leads to the outside of the school and lets the taller girl pass before passing herself.

'Let's go to the park! I wanna feed the ducks!' She says excited.

'We don't have any bread with us.'

'We can pass by your house since it's closer.'

Brittany lets go of Rachel's hand and waits until the brunette gets to the other side of the car to unlock it.

Rachel shrugs.

'Sure.'

Brittany buckles up and turns the radio on - commercials. Rachel buckles up as well and pulls out of the parking lot. Brittany's gaze shifts between Rachel's face and hands. Suddenly, she became aware that she doesn't want but rather _needs _to hold the brunette's hand, to feel the warmth of the other girl. Brittany quickly puts her hands inside her Cheerio's jacket. Too quickly. Rachel glances at her and Brittany hates to lie to her but she has to come up with something.

'Cold.'

'Give me your hands.' She extends her right one, still looking at the road.

A bit hesitant, Brittany takes her hands out of her pockets and pulls them forward, meeting the smaller girl's hand. Rachel glances back at her and joins the blonde's hands before taking both of them in her own and rubbing circles at the back of Brittany's left hand.

'Thanks.' She smiles at Rachel.

The girl squeezes her hands and the rest of the short drive is filled with silence to the exception of Jessie J's 'Domino' coming through the radio. Rachel lets go of Brittany's hands to park in the driveway and once again, the blonde finds herself aching for more contact.

They get out of the car and Rachel opens the front door. She finds her dad reading an anatomy book on the couch.

'Hi, dad.'

'Hi, Hiram.'

'Hey, girls. Where's Quinn?'

The three girls are practically inseparable, they are always together. Hiram has an excuse to ask.

'She stayed at school with Santana. I think they're making out.' Brittany says with a shrug and a small smile.

Hiram opens his mouth to reply but them closes it and shakes his head before turning to his daughter.

'Where you two going?'

'We were going to the park to feed the ducks. Just came to grab some bread.'

'Alright. Are you sleeping over, Brittany?'

'If you don't mind?' She asks Rachel.

The brunette gives a full grin.

'Of course not!' She then turns to her dad. 'I don't know if Quinn will join us, though.'

'I'm sure she will… Unless that girl – Santana you said? – gets to her before you do.'

They talk for a little while. Afterwards, the girls make their way to the kitchen and grab the bread before going back to the car.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Brittany spent the whole drive to the park arguing with herself about just reaching for Rachel's hand.

'B, are you okay?' Brittany looks up from her hands and finds Rachel looking worriedly at her. She shifts her gaze forward and sees they stopped outside the park.

'Yeah. I'm great.' She looks back at brown eyes and smiles. 'C'mon, babygirl, let's go.' She unbuckles herself and jumps of the car.

Rachel follows suit and grabs the bread and a blanket from the trunk. As they walk to the lake, Rachel wraps her free arm around Brittany's waist.

'Are you sure you're okay?' She asks.

Brittany shoves her hands inside her pockets before she wraps an arm around the other girl.

'I'm sure.' She smiles.

'Then why did you just put your hands in your pockets again?'

'I'm cold.'

'Brittany, it's hot.'

_You're hot. __**Stop it! **__Why? It's true. __**Stop it anyways! **__So you agree? __**Of course I agree, look at her!**_

'Brittany?'

'Uh?'

'I asked you what's on your mind.'

_You. __**Will you shut up!? **__I'm _you_. You're shutting yourself up right now. __**Well, than be it.**_

'Britt?'

'Uh?'

'What's going on? You're ignoring me.'

_**Crap, she looks hurt. **__Talking with her might help with that. __**Yeah, yeah. Shut up already. **__You're blowing her off again._

'If you didn't want to come to the park with me you could have just told me.' Rachel looks down, clearly hurt.

Brittany stops them and arches her back to look the brunette in the eyes.

'Babygirl, I _do _want to come to the park with you. I'll always want that, I promise. I'm sorry I've been distant.' She smiles up at the other girl and kisses her nose.

Rachel smiles back and uses her arm that was around Brittany's waist to pull her closer. Brittany gets up from her position and Rachel kisses the blonde's cheek before resting her head on her chest.

'It's okay. I forgive you.'

Brittany wraps her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and kisses the top of her head. She pulls back but keeps her right arm around Rachel's shoulders.

'C'mon, let's go.'

Rachel gives her a radiant smile back and they start walking again.

_Now, was that so hard? __**Shut up! You've got me in enough trouble already. **__Again, I'm you. _You _have got yourself in trouble. __**I'm shutting you out.**_

They reach the lake and put down the blanket before making their way to the lake to feed the ducks (or Rachel fed the ducks and Brittany pretended to feed them while she looked at Rachel.)

They go back to the blanket and Rachel lies down first (Brittany was busy checking out her ass). The blonde goes to lie down but Rachel grabs her shoulders and directs Brittany's head to her stomach. Rachel runs her fingers on Brittany's hair and Brittany grabs her left hand and starts to make circles on it with both her hands before she gets an idea. She shifts her head to look at Rachel's face but finds the girl's breasts to be on the way which gets her cheeks a shade or two redder.

_Enjoy the view? __**I was until you showed up. **__I'm surprised you admitted. __**I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet. **__I thought you were against violence? __**I'll make an exception for you. **__Aren't you supposed to be sweet? __**Again, you're an exception. **__You know you're still staring at her boobs, right? __**… Your point? They're nice boobs. **__I can tell.__** You have no right in telling. Now, shoo! **__Jealous much? __**I said shoo.**_

'Babygirl? Do you have a pen?'

'I do in my car.'

'Can you give me the keys?'

'Sure.' She stops running her fingers through the blonde's hair (making Brittany pout) and reaches in the pocket of her skirt to retrieve her keys. 'Here.'

'Thanks.' She grabs the keys, looks at the hand that is still in her right own and pulls her to her lips to kiss her. 'I'll be right back.'

She jumps up and runs full speed to the car, leaving Rachel chuckling behind.

_What love does to you, uh? __**Go away. **__So rude, Miss Berry. __**If you leave, I assure you I will stop being rude. **__I can't do that. I'm your conscious. __**Try. **__No can do. Now, how about you and I talk about a certain blonde? __**No. **__Why not? __**She's none of your business. **__I'm you. Everything that's your business is my business. You love her, don't you? __**... No.**__ If you want to make it to Broadway I suggest you train your acting skills. __**Will you go away? Brittany's back. **__And you wouldn't want to miss any second with lovely Brittany, would you? __**I'm going to ignore you now.**_

'Hey!' She says excited before plopping back on the blanket, this time on Rachel's left side and grabbing her right hand.

Rachel wraps her left arm around the blonde's shoulders and Brittany puts her head on her shoulder. The brunette puts her head on top of the blonde's and mumbles against her hair:

'What are you going to do with that pen?'

'You'll see in a minute.'

Brittany kisses her hand before getting to work. Rachel closes her eyes and breaths in the blonde's shampoo.

_Yeah, 'cause anyone who saw you wouldn't think you love Brittany. Not in a million years. __**The number you tried to reach is not available, please try later. **__Very amusing. I'm serious, you love her and you need to admit it. __**The person you are trying to contact is ignoring you at the moment. Please, leave a message after the signal. Beep. **__Although I find you incredibly hilarious, you have to think about what I said. I know I'm right which means that so do you. __**What does it matter if I love her? It is never going to happen. **__How can you be so sure? And congratulations for finally admitting. __**I didn't admit anything. It was a question and I'm sure because… well, look at me and look at her! **__And that is supposed to mean…? __**She's a beautiful, funny, smart Cheerio and I'm at the bottom of the pyramid. **__Now, not everyone would call Brittany Susan Pierce a smart girl. __**Brittany is smart. Yes, she's not book smart but who said intelligence is measured by what you learn in school? She will easily understand when someone needs a friendly shoulder, when someone needs space, when someone needs a hug, when someone- **__Down, girl. I was trying to prove a point. __**And I'm only answering you. **__I didn't ask you anything. And even if you're at the bottom of the pyramid, Brittany hangs out with you, she's your friend. She's already putting her reputation at risk and she doesn't give a damn, do you really think that she would care about what dating you would do to her reputation? __**… I don't know…**_

'Hey, Rach. Check it out.' Brittany says, squeezing the brunette's thigh.

_**Don't moan. Don't moan. Don't. Moan.**__ Please moan.__** Shut up.**_

She looks at her hand and smiles.

**B&Rae with a star and a unicorn's head drawn next to their names.**

'Britt, this is so cute.' She kisses the blonde's cheek. 'Thank you.'

'I'm sorry I was kinda distant before.'

Rachel smiles again.

_Whipped. __**Shut. Up.**_

'It's alright, B. I told you. Let's just forget about it, okay?'

Brittany nods with a smile and snuggles against the brunette before kissing her jaw.

_You would do about anything for Rachel, wouldn't you? __**Ugh. You're back. **__I'm your conscious. I don't go away. __**Too bad. **__You're very nice to me. __**It's the treatment you deserve. **__For trying to make you understand that you and Rachel should just get over your fears and go for it? __**No, for- wait, hold up. You and Rachel? Rachel doesn't like me like that. **__And unicorns aren't real. __**Don't joke with that. **__Sorry, I was out of line. But seriously, Rachel likes you. I'd bet my money on it but I don't really have any money to bet. __**How can you know she likes me? **__The same way you would if you didn't just shrug it all away. The looks she gives you. The smiles she gives you. The never-ending hugs. The I'm-gonna-throw-up cute like little kisses. The fact she spends hours with you just helping you to study. Should I continue? __**No… I hate you. **__Why? __**Now that I know she likes me too I have to do something. **__There's just no way of winning with you, is there? __**Not about this matter. **__Figures._

Mean while, Rachel's also having an argument with her conscious.

_**I am begging you – leave me alone! **__How many times do I have to tell you this? I. Can't. __**Then stay quit and don't talk with me again. **__Talking requires the movement of your mouth to form sounds. __**Know it all. **__Once again, I'm you. __**How can I make you leave? **__I can't leave. But I might stop being such a pain in the ass if you just did one little thing for me. __**I'm going to regret this. What is it? **__You won't regret it because that small, little thing is kissing Brittany. __**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? **__Is that a 'no'? __**What on Earth do you think?! I'm not going to kiss Brittany, she's my best friend. **__Who you're in love with. __**Regardless. **__No, it's not. If you just kiss her, you will see she reciprocates your feeling. __**Conscious aren't supposed to play tricks on you.**__ It's not a trick. Just try. _Kiss her_. __**No. **__Yes. __**No. **__Yes. __**No. **__You're going to end up kissing her, you know that, right? __**I am not talking with you anymore.**_

'Britt? Do you want to go back to my place? We can watch some movies.'

'Sure.' She stands up first and holds her hands down to help Rachel up.

Rachel stands up with her help and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her for a hug. Brittany giggles and wraps her arms around the small girl's slim waist. Rachel stands on her toes to kiss Brittany's nose and let's go of her. Brittany let's go as well and Rachel insists on taking the blanket.

'Fine.' The blonde pulls her up, bridesmaid style. 'I'll take _you_.'

'Brittany.' She giggles, using her hand to cover her laugh. 'I can walk.'

'And I can take the blanket, babygirl.'

Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile and puts her head on the blonde's shoulder. They get to the car and Brittany puts Rachel down after kissing her temple. Rachel blushes.

_You like Brittany. You like Brittany. __**Please tell me my conscious isn't a child. **__You didn't deny. __**Why would I? You would just tell me I'm lying.**__ True. __**I just can't get rid of you, can I? **__Not as long as you live, babygirl. __**Do not call me that. **__Why? Is it some type of thing only Brittany gets to call you? __**Yes. **__I was under the impression you didn't like when people made jokes about your height. __**And I don't but Brittany isn't making fun of my size, it's just a nickname. **__A _romantic _nickname, you mean? __**Shut up.**_

'Rach? You coming, babygirl?'

**Do not even start.**

'Yes. I was just thinking about something.' She gets inside the car and buckles up.

'Wanna share?'

'Not really. It doesn't deserve the time.'

_Ouch._

'O-kay.' Brittany shrugs it off.

_Ask. Her. __**Can't you just go away? **__Ask Rachel and then we'll see. __**Fine, I'll play along. Ask her what? **__Out on a date. __**You're crazy. **__Haven't we've been over this before? I. Am. You. __**… You really think I should ask her? **__YESSSSSSS! __**Jeez, don't you think you're overreacting? **__Ask her. Now. _Brittany can practically see her conscious rubbing her hands together in a mischievous way and with a creepy grin.

'Uhm… Rachel?'

'Yes?' She glances at Brittany for a second and sees how nervous she is. The brunette grabs her hand and squeezes reassuringly.

'Maybe you should park first.' Rachel furrows her browns in confusion but does so anyways before turning to her friend. 'Okay. I'm just gonna blurt it all out and get this over with.' She takes a deep breath. 'Babygirl.' She makes sure she has Rachel's attention. 'I'm in love with you.'

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Ignoring the loud war-like cry in her head, Rachel remembers what her daddy thought her: Actions say more than words. She leans forward and captures the taller girl's lips with her own in a fireworks worth kiss.

_About darn time!_ Both their conscious say and if Rachel and Brittany weren't both busy then they might had smacked their heads against something hard to shut them up.


End file.
